Unusual mission week
by KuRaI.GeNkAkU
Summary: No flames! Since the last wacky mission, Neji and Tenten have become rather close lately,thanks to Gai and Lee's bonding plans!Slap Gai plus Lee equals NejiTen. Bit of SasuTen. COMPLETED! NejiTen
1. The beginning

Author Rachel: So i don't own Naruto and i don't own Neji and Tenten oh well who cares.

Ok this fanfic id say Naruto and all have become like 17-18 yeh so its about 2 years after Sasuke came back.

Im not sure if the characters act like this but im certainlynot making the story too sissy and through all fanfics Neji does NOT act like that. I try my best to get his acting right.This is myfirst fanfic ive ever put on internet so please NO FLAMES! This is my fist Neji and Tenten fanfic. I mostly practice on Sasusaku. Well it takes a while until you find things on Neji and Tenten but at the end..yeh.

* * *

"Tenten wake up!" 

"Go away..."

"Tenten open your eyes!"

"Im tired..."

"TENTEN!"

"I heard you..." The weapon master groaned._Not today. Never._

The Kunoichi rolled over and motioned Lee to leave.

"Gai sensei instucted me to get you for an important mission!" The green beast yelled.

"Alright, Alright...just shut up..." She sighed. _Great another damn mission._

Lee was gone by the time she opened her eyes. Tenten threw her shoe at the door. _Stupid loudmouth ruining my sleep._

Though she wondered how he got in her apartment...

Through her door was a big hole. And through the big hole was pieces of broken wood. And through the other end was a little girl in shock.

"LEE YOU BAKA!"

**Meanwhile**

"Lee wheres Tenten!"

"She's not here yet sensei!"

"Tenten we've no time to play hide and seek!"

-Sweatdrop- Neji twitched._ Baka_

The two green beasts well...panicked.

The genius meditated without hesitation.

"Sorry im late Gai sensei...Somebody broke into my apartment.." Tenten frowned. _Stupid Lee._

Tenten had spent an hour knocking wood to cover the hole and spent half an hour trying to stop the little girl crying. She sighed.

Shelooked at Neji, Neji looked at her. Though Tenten blushed Neji has his way of hiding his emotions. _She blushed? at me?_

"My young students listen to me. The Hokage has instructed me to give you a mission of..."

The three Jounins blinked.

"TEAMWORK!"

"YAY!"

"Teamwork?"

"Hn..."

Gai gave out his sparkling-teeth-good-guy pose.

"Yes you are all going on an A-ranked mission by yourselves. Neji will be in charge from now on!"

"But..but.."

"HAI GAI SENSEI!"

"My young students all you have to do is find your way all the way up there and collect a package for the hokage on the very top of the mountain!" Gai pointed in a direction nobody would like to see.

They looked up where their sensei pointed. Tenten and Neji looked dumbfounded and sorta made one of these faces OO. They were looking at a 60 mile mountain surround by a thick, dark forest where the unknown lives and giant impossible-to-climb cliffs adding a large waterfall falling down a few km. No wonder they named it "The Great Mountain of Dead Climbers". Where over 150 dead bodiesfloat and where thieves roam around killing climbers for money.

"Gai sensei when do we start!" Lee didn't seem tosee the 50km cliffs.

"My students we shall start now!"

"But.."

Without answering anymore Gai was gone. Team Gai was left alone to climb through helplessly with no food, no water and no help.

"What should we do now Neji?" Tenten asked mindlessly with no idea how to get through anything like that. _This is just great, just great. Im stuck with loudmouth the whole way. I wonder what Neji's thinking about this, you can never tell what his emotions are._

"We have no choice but to go through all that" Neji just twitched again. _Damn it._

Starting of with trying to climb up the waterfall was impossible. Climbing the cliffs was even more impossible. Walking around on the path with the most impossible to see circumference was even more of the impossible impossible.

"Theres no way im walking that long!"

"I vote for walking around!"

"What? i vote for quiting!"

"We'll climb the cliffs instead..."

"But Neji how are we suppose to get through the damn forest its so dark?"

"Let's run through it!"

"No, we arewalking through it"

"Were what?"

"We are walking through the forest"

"Gai sensei will be so proud!" Lee cried with...happy tears.

Tenten sighed. _Great, great, great not. Im talking to myself._

Just as they entered the the trees, darkness was everywere and the only source of light was if the leaves were apart enough to make the smallest amount of light coming out. Neji turned around.

"If you see any sudden movements don't act until i say..."

"HAI!"

"Hai..."

Still walking Tenten worried, Neither Neji nor Lee was talking. Of course it wasn't strange for Neji to be silent but Lee, it was unusual. A sudden movement appeared in the bushes.

"Neji.." Tenten turned worried.

"Keep walking and don't look back..."

Moments later shadows started to appear.

"Duck!"

Shurikens and Kunai appeared to have come flying towards them.

"Now!" Neji yelled.

Sevenunholy thieve-ninja's came out from behind the trees.

"What do we have here? Rookies or ninja's?" A beared man laughed while approaching his giant sword at the three Jounins.

"BYAKUGAN!"

The fight began.

* * *

Meh..

My first chapter aint long maybe its becuase..I have no time to write at all! Everyone keeps bothering me.

Ok the next chapter.

Chapter 2: The long days blushing

Cha people!


	2. The long days blushing

**Author Rachel: So i don't own Naruto oh well.**

Im going to skip the battle since you know they win and yeh sorry people who wanted to know what happened.

No flames and thanks to the supportive people i've thought about it more. I'll make this chapter as long as i can IF people stop bothering me like my annoying little brother.

Warning: This chapter contains nudity and some swearing YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD

Reviews people!

* * *

"Kaiten!" 

The last three ninja's were wiped out.

"How rude" Tenten mumbled at the seven bodies on the floor. She felt faint. Her head ached.

Suddenly. She nearly fell. She gripped the branch but missed. Neji held on to her hand and stopped her.

"Tenten are you ok?"

"I'm fine.."

**The next day**

They've been walking none stop for a day and became to get hungry and thirsty and tired especially the one girl...Tenten.

"Neji im tired can we rest..."

"Tenten-chan keep going, do you want me to carry you?"

"Ahh...no thanks Lee i'll keep walking.."She twitched..._Im tired and cold._

It wasn't long until Tenten started to drop. She rubbed her eyes and started to slowly faint.

"Im so tired..."

Neji turned around and caught her. She slept in his arms peacefully.

"I'll carry her!"

Of course Neji knew the point that she would faint again after finding herself on Lee. _Why am i doing this?_

"I'll carry her..."

This time Lee was surprised, why would Neji even do such a thing. He just stared at the...position and...way they held on to each other.

**Time passed**

Tenten opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. She leaned over to the side and felt...hair...long hair...she nuzzled in it._ Mmmm so comfy...wait...shit am i on Lee?_ She opened her eyes and saw herself, being carried by...Neji? Tenten was shocked in disbelief so shocked she ended up falling off him and landing on top of him. She blushed. He frowned.

"Tenten..."

"Nani?" She blushed again.

"Get off me..."

Tenten pulled herself up. Lee had his mouth wide open and his face like O.O He rubbed his eyes. _I must tell Gai sensei about this. Tenten and Neji are in love!_

"Lee where are you going!"

"Im going back!"

"What..you cant just leave us here?"

"What do you think your doing?" Neji frowned.

"Lee-kun!"

Neji and Tenten stood there alone. Dumbfounded and lost. _This is just great._ Tenten dropped to her knees.

"Now what do we do?"

"We'll have to make the mission ourselves without him..."

Tenten blushed again. She thought to herself. _Why do keep blushing its no big deal i even spar with him alone...so..why...am i so embarrassed of being alone with him. Is is because...noooo...no way! Me have a crush on Hyuuga Neji. Nooooooo..not in a million years hell shit no!_

"Tenten are you ok?"

"What? oh im fine...i think"

Neji didn't know what to think of her. Trouble or confusing. Maybe it was because he also had feelings for her. All those years of sparring together, maybe the started to even like each other but Neji showed so emotion for her so far. The two teammates trailed on their journey towards a 50 km cliff hanger without turning back.

"Neji...?"

He stopped.

"...hn?"

"well?"

"I'm hungry and thirsty.."

Neji twitched.

"...We'll have to keep walking until we reach the waterfall..." He replied coldly.

Tenten blushed and gave a weak smile._ Damn i made him mad. _

**Hours past**

"We're here..."

"Finally!"

Tenten ran to the waterfall and splashed water in her face. Her hair was a mess and they need to wash. She turned around and Neji wasn't there.

"Neji?"

"Neji are you there...don't hide"

Tenten grinned. Now was her chance to wash the filth. Tenten took her clothes off, untied her hair and walked in the cold water. She sighed and slowly started to fall asleep. Slowly she saw a bright light shine in her face.

"Tenten..."

"...what..."

"Tenten wake up"

"What...Neji?"

"Wake up Tenten"

Tenten found herself in her clothes on her bed. Outside the window was bright and sunny. She was in Konoha not the Mountain forest. She opened her eyes and saw Neji sitting in front of her and smiling. _His smile is unique and so sweet i wish he'd smile more often._

"Neji what am i doing here weren't we at the forest?"

He didn't answer instead slowly met her lips and kissed. She blushed.

But then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Tenten? Tenten? Tenten wake up"

Her eyes were blurry. She was back. In the waterfall naked. Naked?

"Neji you pervert and you ruined my lovely dream!" And slapped him.

He twitched again and frowned. _She slapped me that bitch?_

"Oh my gosh im so sorry Neji. Sorry. Sorry!"

Neji turned around still frowning yet smiled a bit. _Stupid hormones._

"Just put your clothes on..."

Tenten hadn't realised she was still naked in the water. She blushed. _I can't believe i slapped him. Tenten your such an idiot._

After she was dressed she looked for he hairbands. She searched. _Where the fuck are they!_

"Are you done yet?"

Neji turned around confused._ Shes so pretty that way. I wish she'd stay like that forever. Damn what am i saying. Hormones again. Stupid fate._

"Whats wrong?"

"I can't find my hairbands!"

"You don't need them"

"Yes i do!"

"You look better without them"

"What...did you say?"

Neji blushed. _Shit.._

* * *

So how'd you like it ok soo there were too many "hours past" "Days past" things but i thought it was more interesting.

Next chapter: Confession

Reviews people! I need more support!

Cha!


	3. Confessions

**Author Rachel: So i don't own Naruto oh well.**

Ouch my head hurts. This is the longest chapter i've written so far and now my head hurts. Oh and sorry people but the next chapter MIGHT be due in 2-3 weeks because at that time i'll be busy but maybe if i can be quick enough i'll finish in 2-5 days. This chapter is so far my favourite.

At fist it has humour but then the humor sort of goes away.

**Warning: There might be some low violence and nudity in this chapter YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD**

* * *

Tenten blushed then. _Hyuuga Neji said i looked better this way? The Hyuuga Neji? Maybe i should stay like this more often. What am i saying damn!_

"Tenten i need my turn now.."

"What?"

"I need to wash.."

"Oh right"

Tenten walked into the trees still with wet, long, beautiful hair. She searched for something to sleep on for the night. _Damn...nothing..._

**Minutes later**

Neji came out and changed. After that he walk over to Tenten and saw her leaning by a tree. And threw a towel in her face.

"Gee...thanks" Tenten said sacastically.

Neji smiled at her slightly. _Neji has such a sweet smile._

"What about you?"

"I don't need it"

"Yes you do its cold"

"Theres only one towel"

"You can sleep with me"

"Its too small"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"Neji!"

Neji sighed. Tenten can be very stubborn at times, especially times like these. _Can't be helped._

"Fine"

Tenten smiled.

Neji was right, the towel was small. They had to move closer to each time just to stop it from falling off which got them really annoyed. Neji turned his back towards Tenten hiding the fact he was still wide awake. _He looks so peacefulwhen he sleeps its not like him._

**In the morning**

The sun was bright and the two Jounins yet still had so far to go. Neji awoke and opened his white eyes. He layed there in shock. Tenten was on top of him. Her face met close to his. Her hair covered over. She mumbled his name in her sleep. He didn't move because if he did he'd end up kissing her since their lips were merely touching, there was nothing he could do but lie there until she woke up. But his chest felt heavey and he could hardlly breath._ Why is she so heavey? _He couldn't hold his breath any longer and if he did move Tenten will definately wake up and scream. Too late. He gasped for breath and tried to sit up bit instead ended up kissing her. Tenten woke up and opened her eyes just in time to see Hyuuga Neji's lips meet hers. But for some reason she didnt't scream or move. She layed there still, even Neji didn't move. Then their lips parted. _Neji?..._

"Neji what did you do that for!"

"You were on top of me when i woke up.."

"I don't move when i sleep!"

"Yes you do andyou sleep talk aswell..."

Tenten blushed. It was true. She confessed.

"It's time we kept going. Its been three days already..."

"Wakata"

There was a pause for a moment. Tenten looked forward.

"Exactly Neji um...how do we get all the way up there?" She looked up at the 50 km cliff.

Neji twitched but this time twice. He looked through his bag.

"Neji what are you doing"

"Tie this around your waste"

Tenten looked confused. But she did as she was told since Neji was the leader. He felt the hard rocks.

"BYAKUGAN!"

"Neji what do see?"

"The whole entire cliff is filled with chakra"

Tenten tried to leap up but slipped.

"Ouch"

"Its impossible to use chakra against these rocks"

"So..."

"We have to climb"

"No..No way!"

"No choice"

"Why me..." She mumbled under her breath.

Neji climbed up then pulled Tenten up. The rope kept them together like two loving couples and never parted. Half way up the cliff they stopped. Neji breathelessly rested and leaned on the side.

"Neji are you ok?"

"Yes..."

"You don't look ok"

"I'm fine..."

"No your not"

"Yes i am"

"No your not"

Yes i am"

"Confess!"

"Fine.."

Too bad.Tenten had outsmart him again.Sheclimbed up towards him and pulled him up on the path. Neji leaned back closing his eyes and sighing. His hands hurt. Tenten noticed something strange. The rope had chakra on it. She smiled at him. _When she smiles she looks so beautiful._

"You know, you've no need to look after me..."

Neji just blushed and grinned slightly, he couldn't help himself , he didn't want Tenten parting from him. _How humiliating._

"Should we rest here for a while"

"No we can't.."

"You know, we still have a mountain to climb after this..."

Again Neji was outsmarted so he sat down and rested still feeling stupid.

**An hour later**

"I think we should continue"

"Sure your ok?"

"Yes"

Now Neji was getting annoyed of her constant worrying.

The higher they climbed the colder it became and they weren't even at the moutain yet which proved they were going to freeze once they reach it. Neji pulled Tenten onto the soft, cold, white snow. Snow fell down onto them. When they were expecting cold they didn't expect snow. They looked at each other cold and icy.

"Let's rest"

"I agree..."

It was dark and cold. Tenten and Neji shared the damn towel again. They were freezing. Maybe if they hugged each other they would become warmer, but that would be impossible right!

**In the morning**

Tenten felt a heavey weight on top of her. It kept her warm.

* * *

Thats all for today folks geesh im so tired. Yawn

**Next chapter: Love is Love**

Reviews please. Need more support.

Cha!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Rachel: So i don't own Naruto oh well.**

Yeh i was only joking sorry people who actually thought i was going to finish Chapter 4 in 2-3 weeks. Did i scare you?

This chapter is...interesting yet a bit sissy i'll try and stop the sissy from taking control. Oh and don't mind the first bit people i started to make faces even though i wrote it. Yes and its really short and the next chapter aint getting any better.

**Warning: Chapter may contain low violence and nudity YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"What the...N..Neji?" 

Tenten rubbed her eyes, hair covered her face. She felt light kissing on the side of her neck. Slowly the kissing reached up to the lips until the real kissing began. Tenten started to giggle (A/N Jeez this is sounding wrong).

"Tenten...Tenten..TENTEN!"

She felt a hard hit on her face.

"Oww, that hurt!"

"You were laughing and saying my name repeatedly while sleeping.." Neji frowned.

"You still didn't have to hit me in the face"

"Well it seemed like you were enjoying your sleep"

Tenten blushed. _That was the second time...Damn those hormones._ She slapped herself twice and sighed.

"So what were you dreaming about" Neji asked all of a sudden.

This made Tenten even more nervous._Damnwhat do i say! 'I was dreaming about you pashing all over me' ?_

"Erm...Lee and Gai sensei dancing in a kimono..."

"Tenten i know your lying"

"No im not"

"Yes you are"

"No im not"

"Yes you are"

"No im not"

"Tenten!"

"Sheesh.."

"Well?"

Tenten twitched.

"Aren't i the one who always argues about things?"

"Don't change the subject"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Well.."

"Well?"

"Erm.."

"Yes?"

"Erm.."

Neji wasn't getting unpatient, which he never does. Tenten started to sweat. _I hope this ends after i say this.._

"Tenten just say it!"

"Alright, alright.."

"Well?"

"I.."

"You what?"

"I was dreaming about.."

"Dreaming about?"

She slapped herself again. _He better not tell Sakura!_

"I was dreaming about Sasuke pashing all over me!"

Neji made that face again O.O

Tenten sighed. _Glad thats over and done with. Phew._

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"What!"

"He's a year younger than you and you have a crush on him?"

"Erm.." She didn't know what to say. _Just lucky Sakura's not here. I have to play along. Sasuke's better than any other boy to chose._

"Well?"

"Yes i do have a crush on him infact i've had a crush on him ever since i saw him at the chuunin exam and i did blush at him"

Neji started making faces, could it be that he's jealous? _I'm not mad, im not mad, im not mad and im certainly not jealous!_

"And whats wrong with him anyway?"

"Nothing.."

"Neji?"

"Tch.."

"Are you jealous?"

"No.."

"You are aren't you?"

"How can i be?"

It was true since he looked emotionless. Tenten slapped him on the back and laughed.

"Ouch.."

"Enough talking we haven't even started climbing that!" She pointed at the huge mountain.

"Don't remind me.." Neji mumbled.

**Later on**

"I'm soo tired"

"You know.."

"Yeh?"

"We've only just started climbing..."

"It's freezing!"

Neji frowned. He pulled the rope up which got Tenten higher.

"I'm not pulling you forever"

They walked on the moutain path higher and higher, gripping the single towel for warmth.

* * *

Jeez this is all i got for today sorry...

Chapter 5:Royal surprise

Sorry folks but i didn't have enough time to write the chapter really. The next chapter won't have much of a progress.

Cha!


	5. Royal Surprise

**Author Rachel: So i don't own Naruto oh well.**

Terribly sorry for the short length of this chapter but i did warn you!

So did somebody say they wanted more...fluff hehe...

**Warning: This chapter may contain low violence and low sexually devated scenes! YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"Are we there yet!"

"No.."

"Now!"

"No.."

"Now!"

"No!"

Tenten could see Neji's eyes trying to hold the byakugan from raging out and punching her in the face._ Can't she shut up._

She made her cute , sad hurtful face. It didn't even effect him one bit. _Stubborn ass._

As they were still walking around and around the mountain path suddenly Tenten sneezed. Unforgettably this caused something terrible to happen. Avalanche.

"Tenten!"

"Sorry"

Neji annoyed pulled her to the side. The snow kept falling towards them. Such a tramatic moment the two ended up practically hugging each other and running. At that moment the large pack of snow fell on top of them and that made an romantic two on top of each other covered in snow.

**An hour later**

A head popped out of the clump of snow and out came Tenten.

"Neji, Neji!"

But nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Terribly sorry for the 1cm chapter hehe but i've got so much to do...i think.

**Chapter 5: Purposely kissing**

More reviews people i need your beautiful lovely reviews!

Cha!


	6. Purposely Kissing

**Author Rachel: So i don't own Naruto oh well.**

**When you people say awww does that mean..sweet or awww its to short. Post your answer in your review im confused.**

Aya im sorry people for the extra short update i promise you this one is SLIGHTLY longer hehe..fluff

You'll find this chapter a bit of a surprise at the end.

**Warning: Content contains Coarse languageand there is some teenaged scenes YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"Neji!" 

"Neji don't freak me out like this its not funny!"

"Neji!"

Tenten turned directions. _Oh my god i think i killed him!_

"Neji seriously!"

Tenten noticed that tears were coming down her cheeks. _Tenten hold yourself if Neji sees you he'll think your a weak asshole. What am i thinking he's dead! I killed him!_

She felt something behind her. It was Neji getting sitten on by Tenten. But this wasn't funny, he wasn't breathing or what-so-ever.

"Oh my god!"

"Neji?"

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

Tenten slapped him twice and shook him hard. _No good. What else is there to do? Punch him? Kick him? Throw him down the cliff? CPR? CPR? CPR! No i can't do it!_

_Tenten you want to save him right?_

_No Tenten if he wakes up he will kill you!_

_But he's kissed you befored right?_

_That different it was a mistake!_

_Or was it?_

_NoTenten_

_Yes Tenten_

_No Tenten_

_Yes Tenten _

_Ah what the hell go for it, its not like he will know._

Tenten groaned. She'll regret this until her grave. She sighed. Her heart beated. She met mouth to mouth CPR. Neji didn't move. She once again met mouth to mouth CPR. This time he started to cough. Neji opened his eyes and coughed again.

"Agh what happened?"

"Erm...nothing.."

"No something happened"

"Nothing happened"

"Something happened"

"Nothing"

"Tenten"

"Nothing"

"Tenten!"

"Alright alright"

"What happened"

"Don't you remember i sneezed?"

"I remember. But after that i heared your voice calling my name"

"I..."

"You what"

Tenten blushed.

"Tenten?"

"You weren't breathing so i did CPR!" She faintly smiled trying to hold herself from screaming with embarrassement.

Neji was silent. He didn't even twitch.

"Neji?"

There the two lay there dumbfounded and lost. Neji didn't know what to say. His mind didn't want to think. His brain didn't want to work. Even though it was the second time he wasn't surprised or happy and neither was he upset. He pushed himself up and continued walking.

"Wait for me!"

"What about our bags!"

Neji didn't reply he just began walking.

"Neji come on!"

"Tenten?"

"Yeh?"

Wow the amazement to her was when he kissed her again without stopping and even a bit of pashing. _Dear lord i hope this really isn't a dream._

Ah but that my friends was true. At that moment Tenten woke up finding herself in a small room covered in a blanket.

"Tenten are you awake now, my hands hurt"

"That was the third dream i've had" She mumbled.

She spitted out snow and slapped herself once again. _I really have to stop these dreams from coming in my head._

"What happened?"

"Well you sneezed and that caused an avalanche and when i woke up you were still fainted so i had to carry you along the way"

"So we completed the mission!"

"Not quite, the person with the delivery isn't here and there was a note telling us to wait and everything"

Then there was a loud knock on the door. Gai and Lee emerged in. Gai started yelling.

"Tenten, Neji, Lee told me you two were about to have sex!"

Tenten and Neji both twitched at Lee.

* * *

Were you surprised it was all a dream haha!

Next chapter will be interesting.

**Chapter 7: What! Love!**

Happy times people happy Valentines! Im giving my Korean crush a sweet smile. What about you?

Cha!


	7. What! Love!

**Autho Rachel: So i don't own Naruto oh well.**

Yes Yes did you enjoy chapter 6?

Valentines day reminds me of the one i like awww...sweet. These few chapters starting now will be valentines day specials so that means every chapter until valentines day will be part of valentine love between them.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Warning: Chapter may contain tennage sthemes and scenes and coarse language YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"LEE!" 

"My students must never waste their sprinng of youth on each other on a mission. Neji, Tenten do your things after the mission!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

Tenten had her veins popping out and ready to aim her fists at his face. While Neji was ready to beat him to a pulp but of course he still didn't show any emotions.

"Lee you idiot who said we were going to have sex!"

"Tenten-chan i saw you on top of him and you were on him!"

"But that doesn't mean we're going to have sex!"

"Could you stop saying that..." Neji couldn't stop blushing everytime she said 'sex'.

"Sorry..." Tenten blushed.

"See it happened again Gai sensei!"

This time Gai understanded the two lovely couples.

"Lee...Neji and Tenten are just merely in love with other but their not about to have sex!"

Neji flinched at the word.

"What on earth made you think i liked Tenten?"

Tenten was slightly annoyed with the tone of his voice when he said that and the fact that he actually said it. She didn't want to freak the Hyuuga out after all those interesting dreams.

"And what made you think i liked Neji!"

It was Neji's turn to get annoyed at the tone of her voice and the fact she said it.

"My young students do you not understanded your inner youth!"

Thhey both blinked.

"The whole mission was part of bonding and you two have demenstrated a very good idea!"

"Neji, Me. No way!"

Gai sensei shook his head.

"Lee lets leave these two on there own!"

"Hai Gai sensei!"

"Wait you mean your leaving us!"

"The person has already given us the package so i'd figured you two needed to share your spring of youth together!"

"Wait don't leave us to climb all the way back down!"

Too late. Once again Gai and Lee were gone.

"But i'm so hungry!"

There was a rumbling noise not coming from Tenten though. Neji blushed.

"Lets go and find something to eat..."

Tenten sighed and smiled. She was actually glad to spend another day with her teammate, more like her crush.

They both rubbed their stomaches, hungry. Tenten noticed a little fridge at the corner.

"Food!" She cried.

She grabbed open the small door and froze.

"Whats in it!"

"Tenten!"

"Tenten!"

Tenten turned to him with a cute crying face.

"Theres only an apple in the fridge!"

"What!"

She took it out and looked at it feeling hungry yet guilty.

"You take it i'm not hungry" His stomache growled again. _Damnit!_

"No you take it"

"Just take it"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Neji!"

He looked at it. But then he felt guilty aswell. He turned his head and dropped down closing his eyes.

Tenten sighed. She threw the apple out the window.

They walked outside. Their eyes widened.

On a table was a basket of fruit along with two cups of green tea and a plate of rice balls.

"Gai sensei this is a great idea, Neji and Tenten, at a romantic lunch" Lee whispered.

"Hehehe..."

For a moment there was a pause.

"Wait...two seat with two cups and a plate of odd number rice balls...this is too wierd"

"Are we going to eat or not?" Neji frowned.

"Oh right..."

Time passed and they ate as if they were really about to die. Until the very last riceball was left...

* * *

Hehehe wondering what they'll do since their extremely hungry.

**Chapter 8: Shown**

Valentine chapter 8 involves MORE kissing but this time the real thing. Sorry to say this but i'm running out of ideas and im about to end the story.

Cha!


	8. Shown

**Author Rachel: So i don't own Naruto oh well.**

This chapter is interestingly interesting. Enjoy!

**Warning: Chapter may contain teenaged themes and coarse language YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"Ah its ok Neji i'm full anyway" 

"Take it..."

"No you take it"

"I don't wan't it"

She threw it in the bush.

"Can we go now?"

Neji picked up their bags.

"I can carry my own bag you know"

"It's fine"

"Give me the bags"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Neji!"

He threw the bags to her.

"Hey carry your own bag!"

"You said you wanted to carry the bags so carry them"

"Moron..." She mumbled under her breath.

**Half way down**

They didn't make a big progress since they had to stop every 5 minutes.

"If i knew we'd come here for nothing i would of stayed at home"

"..." Neji frowned, annoyed at her. Tenten hadn't stopped complaining since they started to walk.

"Neji!"

He ignored her.

"Did you hear what i said!"

There was no reply.

"Neji you blind bastard!"

This time he turned around with the veins of byakugan. Oh yes he was mad at her annoying mouth.

"Fine then...Neji can you please listen to me pretty please...?"

He twitched.

"Ok that's a yes. You were about to fall down there"

She pointed at the dead end.

"Atlease say thank you" she frowned.

Just as he turned around Tenten felt someone push her on Neji and whoever did push her was probably unaware they were falling down half a giant mountain.

"Gai sensei did i do something wrong?"

"Lee you were suppose to push Neji on top of Tenten not Tenten on top of Neji. Now we can't help our teammates bond!" He cried.

"Gee thank you!"Neji yelled while falling.

He grabbed hold of her arm an pulled on the edge to stop falling. The hand slipped. They began falling again.

**Hours later**

"Gosh this is just like that avalanche always you"

Neji rubbed his head. Tenten scratched her head.

"Tenten...your sitting on me again"

She groaned and pushed herself up. She stopped blushing about it since it got really irritating that they were in a very wrong position.

"Atlease we're down the mountain"

"Great..."

"Ouch..."

"Now what?"

"I think i sprained my ankle..."

He frowned again. Frowning was his only emotion he could do, along with twitching.

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

Tenten had a vein popping out. She pulled him to the ground.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm not getting up until you carry me for the rest of the time"

"You don't seem to have any serious problems"

"If you can carry me in the forest and up the moutain why don't you just take me all the way?"

"..." He was speechless. He actually didn't know why.

_You know you enjoy it Neji._

_Who am i talking to?_

_I am your conscious._

_Well shut up!_

_Hello?_

_Conscious thing?_

"Neji?"

"What?"

"Baka..."

"Well bye then"

"Hey don't leave me!"

"Well i'm not carrying you"

"Neji!"

He ignored her and walked away to his freedom from her annoying mouth. Tenten sat there dumbfounded and nothing to do. She really did twist her ankle and that tought her never to trust a Hyuuga. She pulled herself up and walked with her useless ankle like an old lady.

"Stupid asshole..." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Tenten noticed Neji was still walking in front of her.

"Nothing..."

He started feeling guilty watching Tenten walk with a useless ankle and two half empty bags. But if he turned back and carried her it would ruin his reputation of a Hyuuga. He thought.

_Neji just do it._

_Oh no its you again._

_You know you want to._

_How do you know._

_Remember im your..._

_yeh yeh conscious whatever._

_Are you gonna do it or not?_

_Do it?_

_Yeh carry her!_

_Asshole..._

_I heard that!_

_Fine i'll help your poor Tenten!_

_You mean...your Tenten._

_What?_

_Hey! Conscious thing! _

Neji turned his head and sighed.

"Ok ok you win i'll carry you the rest of the way"

"Yay!"

"But you better not tell anyone!"

"Yeh yeh"

She jumped on him. They landed in a very very even more wrong position.

"Tenten!"

"Gomen nasai...hehe"

When he started to get up he dropped again.

"Tenten why are you so heavey now!"

"It's not me it's the bags"

He continued walking tiredly hours and hours until they were back at the...cliff!

"I need water..."

"Get up Neji!"

"I give up, i wanna die..."

"No you don't come on get up!"

He lay there helplessly. Tenten sighed.

**Meanwhile**

"Gai sensei what do we do know, Neji has stopped the bonding?"

"Don't worry Lee we will simply wait until they fall asleep and then..."

Gai whispered something into Lee's little ear.

"Gai sensei that is perfect!" Lee cried.

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

The two nuts cried among a sunset which appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Yeha this chapter was quite long well...for me. But if you read it it's short. 

**Chapter 9: We're back!**

Hope you enjoynext chapter!

Cha!


	9. We're back!

**Author Rachel: So i don't own Naruto oh well.**

Ayee sorry for the late update! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! no flames (Only review if you actually LIKE the story). Maybe next chapter i'm going to put out a spoiler hehe! Enjoy!

**WARNING: This chapter may contain some coarse language and teenaged scenes but not neccessarily adult YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"What's that in the bags?" 

"What now..."

Tenten pulled out something heavey, hard. They both just sat there like stone.

"Who would..?"

"THE WORK OF GAI SENSEI AND LEE!" They both yelled.

What appeared to be in Tenten's hand was...rocks, heavey bulky rocks that weighed an estimate of a tonne each. Amazing what power a Hyuuga can has to carry tonnes of weight. Neji was pissed off. But that wasn't anything compared to Tenten. She was stabbing a poor defenceless tree into dust. But that wasn't any help of being fooled by Konoha's green beasts.

"Argh who cares just jump down the damn cliff!"

Neji ain't arguing with that. They were too angry to even think of what they were about to do.

And so they did the bazarest thing anyone could do. Jump down a steep, steep cliff. Since they were ninja of course they landed safely.

"ARGH I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM!"

"What are they trying to do, kill us!"

"Calm down Tenten it can't get any worst.."

"Or will it!"

He dragged her the whole way back.

**Konoha**

"Finally sweet sweet home!"

Tenten as you read was kissing the ground. The two ninja's were delighted. Tenten was a bit to overreacting. She hugged Neji and gave a friendly kiss.

"Tenten what do you think your doing?"

"Oh sorry"

She let go of him and sighed with a joyful smile.

"I'm headed back sweet home bye Neji!"

He flinched.

**On Tenten's way**

"Tenten!"

"Sakura?"

"Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"You know!"

"Actually i don't know"

"You and Neji!"

"What about me and Neji?"

"Don't hide"

"I'm not"

"Come on.."

"Im serious i have no idea what your talking about?"

"Gai sensei and Lee-kun both have been spreading that while on the mission you and Neji um...did it"

"Did what?"

"You know..."

Tenten was silent.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!"

"So how was your first time?"

"I didn't have sex with Neji!"

"Oh you didn't..."

"Well sure i did kiss him a few times and end up in a very wrong position but i would never have sex with him!"

"Say that again"

She blushed and put her hand over her face in disgust.

"Do me a favour and kill me..."

"Tenten you don't have to hide that you like him"

"But i don't"

Sakura smiled the way she always would.

_If she can get Neji why can't i get Sasuke!_

The Inner Sakura raged.

"Tenten why don't you just admit it"

"Maybe i do but i will never in my life admit it!"

"I'd bet my life that you will"

"I will not.."

"Yes you will i'll bet you. If you can admit it to Neji then i won't tell everyone in Konoha but if you don't i will tell everyone"

"Then it's a deal. I'll tell Neji and after that i get to kill you"

"Deal"

"Deal"

"Deal"

"Um...Tenten"

She ran off into the distance.

_Tenten you idiot! Now Neji is going to kill you! What am i going to do if i tell Neji he'll never talk to me again and if i don't Sakura will win the bet and she'll tell him instead. I'm such a stupid asshole!_

"Damn.."

She ran far. Unaware she was now about to crash into...Uchiha Sasuke.

CRASH!

OOF!

OUCH!

"Sorry Sasuke.."

"..." He rubbed his head in pain.

"Bye.."

Just as she was about torun off he grabbed her hand.

""And what's this about Neji telling me you like me?"

* * *

Ayee i stopped yay! Sorry if i ruined the fun hehe next chapter will be out soon.

**Chapter 10: Ruined**

REVIEWS PEOPLE REVIEWS!...no complaints or flames.

Cha!


	10. Ruined

**Author Rachel: So i don't own Naruto oh well.**

**_REVIEWS MORE!...no flames or complaints.._**

**Im going to add parts of SasuXTen but only for about 2-4 chapters.**

I figured some of you are asking me about the rocks. Well basically they were to weigh Neji down and keep him tired all the way until the end and they would end up sleeping but i guess that never worked out for Gai and Lee's plans. And im thinking to myself the chapters are too short. Yes they are indeed this one will be longer..i think. Enjoy!

**Warning: Chapter may contain coarse language and teenage themes but not neccessary adults YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"Don't all girls like you?" 

"..." He blinked.

"I have to admit at the Chuunin exam i **did **think you were cute but that doesn't mean i like you years later"

"Then why is Neji telling me you like me?"

"Your just like Neji asking too many questions and never showing emotions!"

"..." He blinked again. But it was true he was like Neji except a little bit more different and just like some others he never shows emotions..much.

"The only reason i said that while on the mission was because i had a stupid dream about him and he ended up asking me all these questions and so i couldn't say him so i had to say you since you were my only option!"

"..." Sasuke was speechless.

"Well?"

"There were other options.."

"If i chose Naruto he'd never let me live that down and if i chose Shikamaru he would think i have bad tasteand if i chose Shino, Chouji, Lee or whatever he would think i'm totally crazy and when i chose you he thought i was wierd since your younger than me. But that was better than anything!"

"..." He twitched.

"Can you let go of me now, your hurting my arm?"

Sasuke didn't notice he was gripping her arm with such force and so he let go.

"And by the way. Welcome back.." Sweet Uchiha Sasuke smiled (A/N aww..sweet).

Tenten blushed at HIM. _He can be sweet and cute sometimes..unlike Neji._

She had forgotten that her clothes stunk likehell which caused the village people to stare at her wierdly and covering their noses. Her hair was a mess and her bag was slightly torn with Neji's bag.

"Oh my god. I forgot about Neji's bag!"

She ran back to the Hyuuga manson and of course she was a teammate she was always welcome. She slid her sandaru's off and walked in. She had to be polite but since she wasn't good at being respectful in the Hyuuga manson she tripped on Hanabi.

"Sorry Hanabi.."

"Tenten-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Returning Neji's stupid bag"

She covered her mouth. _Great Tenten, that's VERY respectful._

"Neji just came out of the bath.." Hinata smiled.

"You could do with a bath.."

Tenten blushed since she just remembered she stunk like hell.

"Ah it's ok i just need to give back the bag.."

_And you also need to tell him that you like him..._

_I would of preferred Sasuke but Sakura-chan would murder me with her superhuman strength. If only she was never a medical ninja i would of clobbered her._

"And.."

"Yes Tenten-chan?"

_It's even more difficult to talk to Neji's cousin.._

"Hanabi-chan i think you should go now"

"But go where?"

"Sparr, eat whatever!" Tenten yelled happily.

Both Hinata and Hanabi starred at her strangely. Hanabe nodded and walked into the manson.

"Come in"

"Are you sure Hiashi-sama won't mind?"

"Neji's sparring partner and teammate of course your allowed in"

Tenten twitched. She stepped slowly and gracefully..enough through the corridors into the big space until they reached Neji's room. He sat there meditating. Hinata walked out of the room with a big grin. Tenten stared at him wierdly and threw her bag on Neji. He fell back on his giant bed.

"Ouch.."

"Oh i forgot to tell you i put the rocks back in the bag" Tenten laughed.

"Get out.."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm meditating can't you see?"

"It doesn't look like it" She looked at Neji lying on the bed still with the heavey bag on his head.

"Just get out Tenten.."

"No.."

"Tenten!"

"Wait erm Neji.."

"What?" He said annoyed.

Tenten looked down.

_Oh no i don't think i should tell him. He's in a grumpy mood. I don't even think i like him anymore._

_Then who do i like?_

_Who's right for me?_

"Hurry up Tenten"

"Oh ah..nothing..bye Neji.." She walked out still thinking.

Neji blinked and looked at her confused. He smiled. And took the rocks out of his bag. He twitched. One of the rocks had a message. 'Come over some time neh?'

**Meanwhile**

Tenten came out, dressed from the shower. She walked to her window and looked outside. Uchiha Sasuke was sitting there.

There was a knock on the door.

"Tenten?"

"Oh great it's Sakura.." Tenten mumbled.

She opened the door.

"So aren't you going to invite me in?"

"I was just about to sleep so make this quick"

Sakura frowned at her.

"Ok then how do i start.."

"DO NOT USE MY SASUKE OVER YOUR NEJI YOUCLEAR ONTHAT?"

She shook Tenten's shoulders until she could no longer handle the shaking.

"Alright, alright.."

"Well what i was really going to ask you is.."

"Why did Neji tell him you liked him?"

"Hard to explain.."

"Come on.."

"I've been having..dreams about Neji for some reason.."

"What about?"

"Things.."

Sakura could understand that she really didn't want to talk about the..dreams. She waved.

"That's all i needed to know. Bye Tenten" She smiled and walked out the apartment. She closed the door.

"Finally!" Tenten yelled to herself. She dropped herself on the bed and slept immediantly. Immediantly peacefully. Dreaming.

This time when Tenten woke up. She was in a large, nice apartment. A big bed was in the middle of the room and a table with a photo was there. It was one of the nicest, biggest apartments ever seen.

"I wish this was my apartment.." She mumbled.

She picked up the photo. There was Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi on the top. _God damnit i must be in Sasuke's house!_

_God how do i get out!_

_It can't be a dream. I only have dreams of Neji these days._

_Think Tenten..are you sure your not dreaming about Uchiha Sasuke?_

_But i thought you said i liked Neji._

_Maybe so but your conscious doesn't know everything._

_But then why would dream about someone that is liked already, someone that is too young and someone that is nice, cute, cool..wait..now im going on about him._

_Figure it out Tenten.._

_Wait!_

"Tenten!"

"Oh ah Sasuke"

She **blushed. **He was wearing plain shorts, shirt just for bed.

"Oh sorry um...i think i should go know um..wheres the exit?"

"There is no exit. Its a dream.."

"Hell then what am i suppose to do in this dream!"

He flinched. He smiled. He kissed her.

Then Tenten found herself waking up in her room again and her bed. Her dream was over. OVER.

"Why dream of him when i can get killed?"

* * *

Don't worry people this is a NejiTen fanfic i won't let it become a SasuTen fanfic! Ok a spoiler hmm...The SasuTen is suppose to make Neji jealous. NO MORE! 

**Chapter 11: The truth**

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! no flames or complaints.

Cha!


	11. The Truth

**Author Rachel: I don't own Naruto oh well.**

So um..fans i want to ask you all a question. Do you want me to finish the story in another 2 chapters? Coz this story has already 12 chapters. Should i end it now of make it fanfictions longest story?

VOTE ON THE REVIEWS NOW!

enjoy!

* * *

"Tenten your going to tell him, i'll giv you three days to work up your guts to tell him or else i will tell everyone!" 

"..." Tenten slumped down.

"I'm not sure if i like him anymore.."

"What do you mean you don't like him anymore?"

"The dreams have stopped and i haven't been thinking about him at all.."

"Dreams don't mean anything Tenten.."

"Oh yeh dreams about kissing don't mean anything"

"Then who were you dreaming of?"

"Erm..er" Tenten shrugged. _If i told her about that dream she will __certainly kill me._

"Well.."

"Erm..it was..no one i wasn't dreaming of anyone"

"You'll find it that you love Neji, but remember, three days to confess or you'll face public embarrassment"

"But what if i don't like him?"

"I know you do, maybe you just need to spend time with him"

**Tenten on the way to spar with Neji**

"TENTEN WELCOME BACK!" Ino screamed and hugged tightly.

"IM SO SORRY NOBODY NOTICED YOU JUST CAME BACK!"

"Its..er..ok" Once again Ino gave her a big hug and ran off giggling about something.

-sweatdrop-

"Ok back to spending time with Neji.."

She continued her walk to their usual sparring area until a few minutes later she noticed people smirking and giggling as she passed.

"I hear that The Hyuuga finally..." A woman whispered.

Tenten was starting to worry. She walked quickly to the training area. Neji wasn't there yet. It was very unusual.

"Tenten.." He appeared suddenly.

"Neji!" He didn't look happy.He was frowning.

"Why is the whole town saying we had sex?"

"We what?"

"Explain yourself!"

"I didn't say anything"

"Then why is the whole village saying this!"

"I..don't know.."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't say anything honest!"

"Then who told everyone that.."

"Don't say it.."

"Gai sensei and Lee"

"That's it no training for me today.."

**Next day**

Tenten was banging her head on the wall. _Why, why, why?_

"Why me?"

What would happen when she walked out of the door? That is why she didn't want to go on another mission today. If she walked out of the door there would be people whistling and giggling at her. She just could not handle social embarrassment.

Then there was a knock on the door. _Oh god now what.._

"Get lost"

"It's just me Tenten"

The door opened.

"Gosh how did you get in?"

"Door was open"

"What do you want Sakura.."

"I heard that.."

"Don't say it because it's not true"

"Yeh i know. Gai sensei and Lee were announcing it while at the Ichiban Ramen. I was there with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Shino and Hinata so i guess they all heard.."

"Don't talk to me..my life is ruined"

"It's ok Tenten just ignore them"

"How can i ignore them when they whistle and laugh while Neji ignores me" She mumbled in her pillow.

"Well then this afternoon you have to go on a mission"

"Im looking very forward to it, very very forward to going outside"

* * *

I know how Tenten feels. -shakes head- 

**Chapter 12: Don't want to**

-bangs my head- What am i gonna do i think im about to face social humiliation.

Cha!


	12. Don't want to

**Author Rachel: So i don't own Naruto oh well.**

**The humiliation was terribly humilating -shakes head- and now the Humiliation has made me so happy for the passed few weeks!**

Ah sorry people i hd confusion between Ichiban-Ichiraku even though i am Japanese : p i don't pay attention to things like that...and sorry for the sort of REALLY late update! **_IMPORTAINT: I am changing story name just for you fans to know please take notice by posting in yourREVIEWS "I will remember the new name for now on" incase i have fans wondering why i haven't updated in years!_**

This chapter has a cross meeting with my other story about SasukeOC so i suggest you read them both to find out what i mean! REVIEWS!

**Warning: Chapter may contain mature content not suitable for younger ages YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

Those fast legs of Tenten slowed down to minimun motion. In evaluation, she didn't go as fast as a metre a minute. Every step made her heart beat like it was going to rip out. It was until she reached the bridge she tried her best to avoid every person that was probably told by Gai and Lee, she was so close to the training area until she felt as if the village people were talking behind her back. 

"I heard she was the one who slept withTHE Hyuuga"

"No way, there in the same team"

Whispers were heard and her feet starting moving faster and faster until she realised she was running at full speed.

**_Training area_**

"Where could our two teammates be?"

"Tenten-chan is acceptable but Neji..."

There was a sudden gasp of breathe when behind a tree Tenten appeared.

"Sorry sensei i tried to get here earlier but i slept in!"

"Tenten-chan where's Neji-kun?" Lee asked.

"Isn't...he...h...here...yet?" She breathelessly answered. _He's smart, i should've skipped todays mission like him._

"Sorry i'm late, and it took me ages because of certain people..." Neji appeared like Tenten he was caught up by the village people chasing and following him every move, along with giggling and whispering that pissed him off, so he had to go the long way and they don't call it the long way without a reason.

"NOW EVERYONE IS HERE LET BEGIN!"

"HAI GAI SENSEI!"

"Hai..."

"Our mission today is to protect the village of the wind's precious belonging just until it reaches the village of the waterfall and i think at the village of the waterfall Kakashi's team is there doing their mission"

"That means Naruto-kun will be there!" Lee smirked.

"Hmph..."

**_Outside Konoha Gate_**

"Lee-kun hurry up!"

As Lee ran after them, just as they were leaving, Team 7 was there.

"Looks like you still need your sensei on your missions neh?" Naruto teased.

"Gai sensei will be with us forever!" Lee yelled back.

"Uh Lee i don't think so..."

"Hope you enjoy the waterfall village, you might see Kit..." Sakura was then interrupted by Sasuke.

"Hurry up..."

"Chotto matte!"She waved and ran back in the Konoha gates.

Then Neji locked his eyes on a fast movement too fast even for a ninja with eyes like his to realise following behind Sasuke.

"What's the matter Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing..." He knocked himself senseless and ignored the image of a figure dashing in Konoha.

And so off they went again. Tenten had a feeling something was going to go wrong, like something Gai and Lee would do.

Steadily on the three ninjas moved towards the gates of The Wind Village. The village was only small and as you all know small villages ask the main villages like Konoha, to hire some of their ninjas. Gai was holding up a mission agreement note in front of the guards.

"Follow me" The guard ordered. Walking towards a small building surrounded by Kimono girls dancing around the Kinkage appeared towards them.

"Welcome Konoha ninjas you must be here to guard our rare Kimonos to the Waterfall village"

"Kimonos!"

"Yes the erm...Kankages daughter seems to love Kimonos or somewhat and he bought some of our rarest Kimonos that cost a fortune so all we need you to do is guard the ship headed towards the village until it reaches the Kages office safely..."

"What could go wrong?"

"Tenten don't judge a mission by what it sounds, it could be harder than you think!" Gai yelled.

And so it begins.

* * *

GOMEN GOMEN! SORRY SORRY! Im so sorry chapter is so short but im currently running low on ideas and im really busy on the other story to catch up i just need more time yeh fans so...**_Support me if you like the story with REVIEWS!_**

**Chapter 13: A forgotten memory**

Cha!


	13. A Forgotten Memory

**Author Rachel: SoI don't own Naruto oh well**

FOr you my fans i will write as long as you want! Currently upset about the ending on Gundam Seed Destiny, Why can't Athrun be with Cagalli :'( oh well i've been creating a 3rd war but not Earth against Zaft but Earth against Earth, a world war 4. And a new love for Athrun, aswell as a rival :D

WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT GUNDAM SEED! **REVIEWS!**

**Warning: Chapter may contain mature themes YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD**

* * *

"Two days left, oh shit..." Tenten muttered to herself not even wanting to think what Sakura was going to do within the deadline. 

"What did you say Tenten?" Neji curiously asked.

"Um...er..." She panicked.

_Nows your chance Tenten!_

_Butbut..._

_But what! You want Sakura to cause you more humiliation?_

_No but..._

_You going to do it or not?_

_Now...but_

_NO BUTS JUST DO WHAT YOUR CONSCIENCE SAYS!_

_Uh..._

_Ah forget it your useless..._

_I am not useless!_

"Tenten are you ok?"

"Um...Neji..."

"Yes?" He frowned starting to get annoyed. _Whats her problem?_

"I um..."

"You what?"

"I...I"

"Spit it out already"

"I've been having dreams of Uchiha Sasuke!"

"What...?" He looked at her with no emotion. _Sasuke...she's been having dreams of him and not me? _

_What are you afraid of tell her you like her_

_Did i just say that?_

_Yes and you said it clearly enough for me to hear._

_Get lost_

_Not until you admit your feelings to her._

_I have no feelings for her._

_Yes you do._

_No i don't._

_Yes you do._

_No i don't_

_NEJI!_

_I..._

_You like Tenten and that's final._

_What the hell am i arguing with...im talking to myself..._

"Neji is there something wrong?" Tenten frowned.

"Ah...no"

"You better not tell anyone about that!"

"About what?"

"You know!"

"Oh right whatever"

Tenten just smiled and walked on the small miniture boat with a large wrapped box and two green beasts standing on the tip of the boat trying to be pirates or something. The guards from the village just sweatdropped and stared at them. Since the village was rich, neither were their transport, the boat was so small that Tenten and Neji when sitting down on the edge of the boat they'd have to spuash together just to fit in which was not just uncomfortable but, upsetting for them.

"Neh Neji move over!"

"I can't move anymore"

"Why is this all happening to me?"

"What?"

"Um...nothing"

Neji looked to the side at the flowing river. He noticed Tenten was looking the opposite direction into the river. He just smiled and closed his eyes.

"Isn't this a beautiful sight?" Gai yelled crying together with Lee.

"Tenten and Neji, trully moving!"

"Hey you two, quit moving around you'll tip the boat!" One of the guards yelled at them.. They were really irratating the two guards on duty. The Konoha beasts or nutheads just walking around rocking the boat dangerously. One of guards had their veins popping out of their heads already!

Just as Lee walked at the edge of the boat it tipped and flipped over. Gai grabbed the wrapped box and Lee grabbed on him. Everyone was gripped onto the tipped boat but...

"Where's Tenten-chan!"Lee yelled.

"Can't she swim?"

"Of course she can, all my students can swim!"

Just then her head popped out of the water. She grabbed Neji's arm causing them both to fall back down. He tried to tell her to let go since her weight was pulling him down but it was impossible to talk under water. So with all his might he pulled her up grabbing the boat edge again.

"Tenten what the hell do you think your doing?"

"My foot was stuck on a weed!"

"Thats no reason to pull me down!"

"I couldn't help it"

No they were all wet. Though Tenten was surprised while looking at Neji's wet, soft hair which charmed her into glaring at him.

"What?"

She looked back just to find one of her black gloves where gone. She grumbled angrily. One of her buns were undone and she looked very weird with one side of her hair tied up and the other side down.

"Hurry up and help us push the boat back up!" The guards yelled angrily.

And with a big push they were back on the tiny boat. And for the first time Gai was acting like an actual sensei and Lee was actually behaving.

"I feel dead" Tenten complained undoing her other bun.

"What are you doing?"

"Drying my hair, it's wet can't you see?"

Then she took her top of and twisted it untilmost ofthe water came out. You could see Neji was turning his head in disgust. She wasn't aware a boy was sitting right next to her while she takes her top off revealing her bra! She put the top back on and tied her hair in a pigtail. It was amazing how pretty she looked without buns, it even made Neji look back a little glance. She took off her right black glove and threw it in the river. (A/N If you know what she looks like in the manga jump 2.5 years she wears black gloves...woops)

"Don't you need those?"

"No, i can get new ones"

**_Waterfall village_**

"Thank you very much for delivering these Kimonos for my daughter"

"DADDY WHERES SASUKE?"

"This is a new team from Konoha"

"BUT I WANT SASUKE!"

"Why don't you say hi to them?"

Kiki looked at all three of them.

"THAT ONES EYEBROWS ARE TOO BIG!"

Lee looked down dissapointed.

"AND THAT ONE I DON'T LIKE!"

Tenten was furious. She had veins popping out.

"THAT ONE OVER THERE IS TOO..."

Lee and Tenten looked over at Neji. He flinched.

"WHAT'S HIS NAME!"

"My young student that's Hyuuga Neji one of the best students i've had so far!" Gai smiled and showed his shiny teeth at Kiki.

"YOUR WEIRD!" Gai looked down dissapointed aswell.

Kiki ran up to Neji and jumped on him. Just as she landed on him she poked his eye playfully. (A/N sounds wrong)

"Help me"

"WOW SUCH NICE EYES!" She poked.

He felt like activating his byakugan and closing all her chakra points, but that was no way to treat a client.

_Poor Neji... _Tenten thought.

"IT MOVES ME SO MUCH!" Lee cried.

As soon as the wet Kimonos were delivered they set off yet again home, leaving Tenten only one last day until the horrible, killer Sakura ruins it all.

"DADDY THEIR LEAVING SO EARLY, WHY?"

"Well my little one, they're not here to play with you, just to deliver your beautiful Kimonos"

Kiki cried, throwing a tantrum.

"Come on my young students lets head back to Konoha!" Gai yelled.

_**Konoha**_

"Neji where are you going?"

"Somewhere..."

"Whatever" Tenten shrugged. _Stubborn, immature, selfish, thickheaded bastard. Why do i like him again?_

**_Home sweet home_**

"I wonder how he's going to react when he finds out tommorrow..." She lay on her bed full of untidy clothes all piled up. She rested peacefully for a few minuts, closing her eyes slowy, halfway until shut, 3/4 of a way until shut and the last quarter until suddenly. The was a huge noise coming from the door. Tenten jumped up in shock and ran to the front. There was a fist aimed straight through the door. And a raging Sakura coming out from it.

"TENTEN!" She yelled the loudest anyone has ever heard her yell.

"Yes. Can i help you?" Tenten said calmly trying to control herself from punching her in the face for breaking the door she had just fixed after the incedent with Lee crashing throuhg it.

"NEJI TOLD ME YOU HAD CERTAIN DREAMS ABOUT A CERTAIN SOMEONE?"

"Yes, and so?" She said smartly ready for the outburst on Neji.

"HELL YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Ok" Tenten smiled.

"Tenten what's wrong now..." Sakura changed back to friendly mode. It's not usual for her to be this calm while being yelled at. Tenten hated being yelled at.

"THAT BASTARD NEJI I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST TOLD YOU WHAT I DELIBERATELY TOLD HIM NOT TO TELL!"

"He what?"

"HE BETRAYED ME!"

"Tenten..."

"I can't like someone like him, he's a stubborn bastard that can't be trusted after all those years of training, working and teamwork with him, i've evevn forgotten why i ever liked him!"

* * *

The question is...Will Tenten like Neji again? Tune in for the next chapter!

**Chapter 14: Im Sorry:Gomen nasai**

I need more reviews for this chapter to have me continue the next soo.

**_REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS_**

Cha!


	14. Im Sorry:Gomen nasai

**Author Rachel: So i dont own Naruto oh well.**

Gomen nasai people for the late chapter but i was so stuck up into playing ragnarok Avalon RO so I forgot about my fanfictions.Itsfrozenuntil 11th of July.

I wont make this chapter too short or long to make it up to you XD **And the humour will not be included in this chapter sowee, Fluff will cover the whole entire chapter.**

This is an early christmas letter i wrote to Santa for December.

**Dear Santa,**

**For an early christmas present i want a list of these things:**

**PLEASE SANTA END THE FILLER EPISODES, THEIR KILLING ME!**

**Lots and Lots of reviews for this fanfiction and all my fanfictions.**

**A PSP**

**A Nintendo DS**

**Gameboy SP, Ipod Video, Ipod nano, Ipod Mini, Portable TV, Best phone in the world, Best car in the world, Play station 2, Naruto Gamecube, Naruto figurines, Naruto posters, Naruto DVDs, Naruto song collections, New Naruto Movie DVD that is coming out at the cinemas soon, A new laptop and last thing, more money than Bill Gates.**

**Im not asking for much so thats all i need.**

**Thanks Santa!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Sakiya**

**WARNING: CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN VIOLENCE AND SWEARING YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"Maybe if you think deeply why you ever liked him you'll find the answer if you do" 

"He's so arrogant. You've only given me a day left to tell him when i now don't even know if i like him"

"Oh that, thats stupid forget about that"

"The only thing left for him, from me is that i have to tell him"

"Tell him what?"

"The truth"

**_Ichiraku _**

Just standing in front of the smell of Ramen gives Tenten the ich to walk in. She hasn't eaten breakfast or lunch for the day.

And so, waiting there patiently for the arrival of her charming prince her patient began to fade.

"WHERE THE FCK IS HE?"

Tenten pounded her fist against the wall. Her anger raged inside of her forcing that broken patience to storm off back into the distance. Still walking her way back her "Prince Charming" walked right into her.

"Sumima...NEJI YOU BAKA!"

He had a vein popping out of his head, very disturbed at what she had called him.

"That's a very nice way to greet me" He frowned.

"Of course it is after how long you made me wait there!"

"Excuse me, i never agreed to come"

Tenten had a vein popping outnow, her fist was ready to punch his face in.

"Why you son of a " She aimed her fist right at his face. Did she hit him? Of course why would a Hyuuga let a girl hit him in the face.

"Is that your best hit?"

He was behind her holding her fist. Neji moved in closer and whispered in her ear.

"Bitch"

She woked up. Sweat around her face and breathing hardly. _Just a dream, it was just a dream._

"I hate that..."

She stuffed her face on the pillow. Tears was all she felt running down her face. She didn't want her good friend hating her for one simple reason. She didn't even remember what the reason was! _It's all that stupid mission'sfault, no it's sensei and Lee's fault. No...it's...my fault. It's all my fault. All my fault!_

"Tenten" A voice came from the door.

"Who is it?"

"Neji"

"Get lost"

Neji twitched. _She told me to get lost!_

"Tenten let me in or ill bring the door down"

"Arrogant asshole..." She pulled herself off the bed and opened the door. Wow...what a surprise. He just came from the door and lightly kissed her. In her dreams he did! Actually he stood there looking serious then he changed to soft-hearted.

"Yeh what do you want?" She asked rudely.

He blushed, a bit.

"I was wondering if you'd...if you..."

"Yes?"

"If you...umm"

"YES?"

"..." He blushed more.

"NEJI SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"If you'd like to train with me..."

"Oh...umm...sure...I'll be right there..." As she approached to close the door he stopped her.

"Wait"

"Hm?"

"Gomen nasai"

"For what?" She asked stupidly even though she knew why.

"For being stubborn"

"Good" She grinned.

* * *

Yay i can't be bothered to write anymore! 

People, i have terrible news for you..next chapter...is the very last chapter. But unless you want me to continue you must try and convince me but..until then, next chapter is last chapter.

**Chapter 15: The Final**

Hope i get to see your convincing on your **_REVIEWS!_**

Cha!


	15. The Final

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto blahblah yehyeh...w/e**

HI EVERYONE HOW LONG DID IT TAKE ME LOL SORRY! Yeh Im sorry everyone but ...

Yeh you know...ILL THINK ABOUT IT! I hope that makes you happier atleast. I got alot of stuff to do so not much time to finish of the stories and yeh. Chrno Crusade was so sad T.T. I mean it's sad dat Rosette dies. But CHRNO nuuuuuu he shouldn't die T.T...The sweetest bit was when they died together, a demon and human in love -sobsob-

**_I thank you for supporting this fanfiction of mine and i hope to reach the 100 reviews mark. Now that you all have made happy i'm glad to put in a few more chapters. Thank you so much._**

**WARNING: Chapter may contain innapropriate language YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD!**

* * *

"I wonder if i even do like Neji..." Tenten gazed at the clouds like another Shikamaru. She was dazed from yesterdays training. And even more dazed at what Sakura had said to her. She sighed and turned her head again. _And does he even like me..._

**Meanwhile**

"THIS IS THE FINAL PLAN!"

"Are you sure Sensei!?"

"Positive!"

"Are you sure Neji will fall for that!?"

"Positive!"

"Are you sure Tenten will agree to this!?"

"Positive!"

"Are you sure!?"

-WACK-

"Lee, when two young blooming teammates are ready to be one we must always be sure. Lee, you have alot to learn!"

"GOMEN NASAI SENSEI!" Lee cried, following Gai sensei. Then looked among the same sunset.

"But sensei what if Tenten runs away!"

Gai gave a cunning grin. He gave a thumbs up and shiny teeth smile.

"We all have our tricks!"

"Let us begin!" Gai and Lee tied their faces with black cloth and crawled sideways sneaking around Tenten. Soft footsteps followed as she lay there out of reach.

"NOW LEE!"

Suddenly Tenten found a large cloth with patterns falling upon her. She luckily had quick reaction and threw several kunai's tearing the cloth apart. As they tore, chains came roaring towards her, she jumped up and dodged.

"WHO IS IT!?" Tenten screamed.

"Gai sensei, it's not working!" Lee yelled.

"Hmm...then its down to Plan B"

"Plan B?"

"KAKASHI!!!!" Gai yelled.

Just then Tenten felt dizzy. She shook her head hard telling herself to keep alert. She looked around her clenching her fists and holding her scrolls. Just then, she heard moaning, painful load moaning.

"Tenten..." It repeated.

"Tenten help me..."

Just then Neji appeared. A kunai through his head and pouring blood came out. But Tenten just grinned.

"DO YOU THINK IM STUPID?" She yelled throwing a kunai through the illusion.

"Smart one..." Kakashi said. "Guess its your turn Sasuke".

"Hn"

Sasuke looked deep into Tenten's eyes with Sharingan as she slowly fell down.

"Da..rn" She whispered.

Chains were tied onto her as she slept there soundly.

"Sensei, when did you get them to come?"

Gai grinned cunningly again.

"Kakashi I never wanted to ask you for help but since you insisted..."

"...GIVE...IT...BACK..." Kakashi gave an evil stare at Gai. Gai pulled out Kakashi's most precious book. The latest version made from the one and only perverted Jiraiya.

"What the hell..." Sasuke muttered.

"Our job is done here" And so the two dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sensei now what do we do with Tenten?"

"We must use her to seduce Neji. COME LET US HELP OUR YOUNG BLOOMING TEAMMATES BOND!"

"HAI SENSEI!"

**Later**

"NEJI-KUN, HELP!"

"Lee?"

"NEJI-KUN, TENTEN'S BEEN CAPTURED!"

"Then go do something about it..." Neji said calmly. _I am not worried about her, I am not worried about her, I am NOT worried about her, I am NOT worried about her , I am worried about her. WHAT AM I SAYING!?_

Lee stood there dumbfounded.

"But..but Neji" Lee gave him the puppy eyes.

_That is so not cute, That is so not cute, That is so NOT cute, That is so NOT cute, That is so cute...IM DOING IT AGAIN!_

"Fine..." Neji twitched.

"Uchiha Sasuke dragged her up the roof and is threatening to rape her!"

Neji froze O.O _What..the..hell...RAPE HER!?_

He activated his byakuugan, ran out the door and slammed it shut.

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Lee cried.

He sped around the area wondering where the 'roof' was and then. He saw it. He was gawking. Gasping. TENTEN's BRA AND SHIRT WAS FOUND ON THE BRIDGE!

**Meanwhile**

"Ahh..what..." Tenten opened her eyes slightly seeing a blurry figure above her.

"Nhmm...Neji?...no...Sasuke?" She murmered. The tried to push herself up but instead found herself locked and tied with chains.

"Huh..."

"..."

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?" She screamed.

"Don't ask..." He felt embarrassed. He never wanted this job...

* * *

Ah yeh the new action for Lee and Gai's workings. 

**I WANT REVIEWS! The more the longer it will continue And the more ideas aswell.**

**Chapter 16: Your Choice**

Please support this fanfic all the way people. ) thanks

-Cha!


	16. Your Choice

**Disclaimer - I dun own nothing called Naruto. TT**

**Wow...feud going on in my Reviews.**

**No Flaming: This might been no pathetic reviews indicating how much they hate it. But to me it also means no Criticism no matter how formal or slang is it. Even if you call it "opinions" and "points" it is a criticism as long as it has for example "Your description and structure is not well written" That is what i mean. Yes i do write formally and properly in exams and essays. But this is "Unleash your imagination" something you and only you write of. Also nothing has to be reality or scientifically. **

**Fluff and Comedy, nomatter how you put it. And OoCness lol soz, hard to put them to their character.**

**Mmm...I love Sasuke...he's such a cool character. Even if he turned evil, he's always cool. **

**Warning: Chapter may contain inappropriate language and unsuitable scenes for younger children YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD**

* * *

Tenten stared blankly into Sasuke's eyes. 

"Please, Im only doing this coz I'm forced to..." Sasuke twitched._ I will Kill him...and that is not an empty threat._

Tenten grinned a little. She thought of the moments she spent with Sasuke that made her blush as much as Neji.

"C-Could you atleast get rid of these..." She frowned looking down at the heavy chains weighing her down, merciless.

Apparently the lock was right on her chest area so there was a slight problem with trying to unlock without feeling her up. She was suffocating already so she was merely desperate. Sasuke turned away and refused. If he used force she would surely be hurt somehow, they were so tight on her it wasn't funny. He slowly, carefully and lightly pushed the key into the keyhole. Hoping the pressure isn't exactly 'pushing'. She blushed tomato red and gulped. Sasuke managed to open the lock but the chains were extremely heavy, as Tenten emerged herself to stand up, the heavy chains pulled them both down the roof with Sasuke landing straight on top of her. Only to make matters worse, at that moment Neji was standing right in front of him.

"U-Uchiha...S-Sasuke" He stuttered furiously. "What is this...?".

"Its not what you think!" She pleaded. "We're not doing anything!".

"Hyuuga Neji" Sasuke grinned.

"Byakugan!" He activated.

"Come on this isn't funny!" Tenten screamed. _Ahh what the heck._

Tenten stormed in front of Neji and slapped him, but not too hard.

"Stop being so childish, nothing happened you got that?"

This made him even more furious. He didn't quite get it as what Tenten meant. He slapped her back, frustrated and way harder.

"What you do that for!?"

"You slapped me..."

"It wasn't as hard as that!"

"I don't care!"

"Why you arrogant..."

She slapped him again. He slapped her again. Sooner or later there seemed to be a slapping contest.

"What the..." Sasuke twitched.

"Low-life"

"Try-hard!"

"Stubborn"

"Fate talker!"

"Bitch..."

She stopped. Her eyes watered up, and she looked at him. _He called me a bitch...and i thought..._

"Argh go away!" She cried running away.

"Nice one..." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up Uchiha..." Neji replied coldly. "This is your fault".

"My fault, you think i planned this?"

"Your the one trying to rape her"

"Tch..you believed that?"

"Your the type"

"What?" Sasuke spun around and aimed to grab his collar, but before her could do that Gai appeared and grabbed his arm.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" Gai yelled. "You were meant to bond then together not separate them even further!".

"This was your plan...?" Neji stared coldly at Gai sensei.

"Neji, Tenten and you both have feelings for each other. Of course we would let our fellow students make love!" Gai yelled.

"I have no feelings for that disgraceful piece of -beep-"

Everyone went silent. Neji walked away, it was one of the first times he's ever been this angry.

"Gai sensei...did our plan work!?" Lee asked.

"Yes. Sooner or later our two blooming teammates sha'll be an 'item'!" Gai answered.

They both cried.

**_Meanwhile_**

Tenten stabbed a tree hard. She dug the Kunai thoroughly in.

"Argh, I'm not mad, I'm not sad, I will not cry, I hate Neji, I'll rip him into shreds, I'll kick him up his other weak spot, I'll punch his face out, I'll pull his hair off, I'll hold his soft hands, I'll hug him tenderly then I'll..." She went silent. "What the..."

She turned her head to the tree. She had been carving letters on the bark. Is spelt something interesting. I-L-O-V-E-N-E-J-I.

She slapped herself and started tearing the bark off.

"Gah!"

"Hn...I see you havn't gotten over it" A voice snickered.

"Is that you Neji...?"

"What do you think?"

"So it is you?"

"No"

Sasuke walked towards her but as Tenten turned around, she turned at the wrong time. They were a millimetre away from mouth to mouth.

"AHH I'M SORRY!" Tenten screeched.

They felt uneven and started blushing. Tenten always felt nervous around Sasuke, she felt like one of 'them', a nuisance to him since he was small. She broke the silence and cheerfully laughed.

"Of course I'm not over it, that jerk!"

"Are you ok though?"

She flustered bright red. Butterflies flew around in her stomache. No boy has ever asked her this question with an affect of making her blush. _He's so, dreamy..._

"U-Uhh...erm...I'm fine"

"You were crying"

"No i wasn't"

"Yes you were"

"No i wasn't"

"You always do this?"

"Yes. I mean...no...I mean...gah"

He smiled. Ever since he had returned to Konoha, his face remained softer and friendlier. He finally joined the 'I got some sense beaten into me by Naruto" club.

"Your doing this purposely aren't you?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

"I'm getting paid by your sensei"

"What's he planning on this time"

"Tch...who knows"

The lovely moment was ruined by money. Guess he was only treating her nice because of Gai.

"Hn...it might be..well...weird for me to say this...but if you do like Hyuuga Neji. You should've told him awhile ago" Sasuke blushed.

"Ehehe...Sasuke" She wiped her eyes. _If i cry one more time, I will pull my eyes out, I swear._

**_Meanwhile Meanwhile_**

Neji threw the same rock up in the air. He still kept it as a keepsake. Those words written on it 'Come over some time ne?'. He chucked it at the wall as it broke in two pieces. Just then, Hinata came out.

"N-Neji...isn't t-that the rock T-Tenten-chan gave y-you..." She asked shyly.

"And whats it to you!?" He stared at her coldly.

"Eek...S-sorry N-Neji-kun" She walked back inside.

He was very pissed. But why, come on it was just a small feud right? Or was is something else? He walked over to the broken rock and picked up one half. She other half was left there, lonely and unwanted. As Hinata waited for Neji to dissapear, she ran over to the lonely half and picked it up. At the very back of Tenten's written words was half a sentence 'I Love...' the words were cut off.

* * *

**You'd expect "I Love you Neji" or somethin xD.**

**anywho**

**Chapter 17: Solved?**

**Hope you like this new chapter!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Cha!**


	17. Solved?

**Disclaimer - Hold it, this aint my Anime...Naruto aint mine...So does that mean this story isn't mine either?...aww..**

**lalala..REVIEWS...lalalala...REVIEWS...**

**I Love -beep- -beep- -beeeeeeeep- wonder wot da 'rock' says?**

**Warning: Chapter may contain adult themes or w/e...YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD**

* * *

'T-Tenten-chan..." Hinata stuttered. 

"Yeh?" Tenten replied, frustrated.

"I-I was w-wondering if-if..." She gulped, "Here!"

Hinata shoved the broken half into Tenten's hands and scurried away shyly. She stood there dumbfounded with a broken piece of rock in her hand. She stared at it, examined it, and gasped.

"T-This is!" Her expression was shocked, "Oh my god, Neji I knew it all along"

She charged out the door and sped right into Neji.

"Neji, I knew it" Tenten looked straight into his eyes.

"Hn?"

"You didn't have to hide it from me, after all we've been friends since..."

"Hn?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you know it"

"Know what?"

She moved closer to him and grinned.

"Your finally chasing a real woman"

"What...?"

"And I thought you were gay"

"..." He twitched and walked away from her. _Gay...Gay...Gay...Gay..._

She grabbed his arm and pulled out her secret weapon.

"Hehehe"

Congratulations

She had just handcuffed their arms together.

"Tenten what are you doing!?" Neji growled.

"I've got the keys, and I'm not letting you go until you tell me every detail" She grinned dangling the keys in front of his face.

"I don't like anyone and I never will"

"Then your gay?"

"No!"

"Then explain this!" She pulled out the broken piece of rock and shoved it in his face.

Neji blushed bright red. _...Damnit..._

"So what is it?"

"Don't you know"

"Your lovers gift?"

"No"

"Then?"

"It's a broken piece of a rock"

"But it's _your _broken piece of a rock"

"How do you know?"

"Hinata gave it to me, and she was more shy than usual too"

Neji hit her on the head.

"Are you crazy, it belongs to you, it's from you, now give me the key"

Tenten gasped. Just as Neji attempted to grab the key from her, out of no where Lee and Gai, with cloth wrapped around their faces dashed past them and snatched the key away.

"Was"

"That"

"LEE AND GAI SENSEI!"

They panicked and tried to pull the handcuffs off, unsuccessfully many attempts caused them more and more pain. Tenten even tried biting her arm off.

"This is all your fault"

"_My _fault, _your _the one that's gay"

"Just shut up"

"No _you _shut up!"

Wack!

It grew silent.

* * *

**Short but I felt like torturing fans to build their suspense! Was it a slap, was it a kick up the balls or was it...something else?**

**Chapter 18: OMG**

**remember REVIEWS!!!**

**Cha!**


	18. OMG

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto...BUT ONE DAY I WILL BWAHAHA**

**Gosh how long has it been since I updated this story? Maybe a year LOL...sorry people! I've been like...not going on fanfiction sites for months haha, until finally I just started the fanfiction craze again. Weird.**

**REVIEWS!!! Please support!**

**WARNING: Chapter may contain Adult themes blahblahblah you get it...YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD**

* * *

"Why'd you kick me in the balls?" Neji asked bending down in pain.

"I-I...wasn't thinking, sorry"

It took him a long while until that pain faded away. Until finally, he came back to his senses.

"Look what you've done, you should have known they'd take the key..."

"Hey I didn't know they'd snatch it, plus I haven't told them your gay yet..."

"For gods sake I'm not gay!"

"Them prove it to me"

"Tenten...you are handcuffed to me..."

"So, you can still prove it"

"How?"

"Say 'I Love You' to me"

"WHAT...NO"

"Why not, it's a perfect way to prove you're not gay, if you can say it that is..."

"Ok FINE I'll say it, then shut up about me being gay"

"Okay"

She waited.

"I Love...Love...Doves..."

"What?"

"I said I...Love...Yo-...Yo...Your hair"

"HAH. SEE YOU'RE GAY"

"Whatever..."

"You admitted it?"

Neji pulled out a kunai and tried sawing the handcuffs free, but it was hopeless. He even tried burning it, but it was hopeless.

"WHAT ARE THESE MADE OUT OF!?"

"I don't know...I just found them at home"

"That's it, I'm not going out in public like this with you..."

Tenten smirked at the Hyuuga throwing a tantrum, she slowly put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a spare key, "Hey Neji, I've got a spare key"

"Give me that" He attempted to snatch, but she dodged and grinned evilly, "Then tell me, I know you have a crush on someone"

"What are you on about, I don't like ANYONE"

"I'll give you the key if you tell me"

"Stop kidding around already!" He tried to grab the key off her again, but she dodged and put her arm behind her back.

He tried again, but as he did, Sakura came into the scene, and somehow in her point of view, it looked like he was touching her butt...

"OMG WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry short chapter...Lalalala review please! I'll probably end this soon hehe, enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Just Say It**

**Cha!**


	19. Stubborn Ending

**Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto, but fanfic is MINE.**

**LAST CHAPTER! Another year passes... and finally another chapter. LOL don't ask. I'm trying to finish off my Naruto fanfics fast... like D.Gray-Man? Read my newest story DD**

**WARNING: Chapter may contain adult themes OoCness blahblah .. this gets tiring.. YOU GET IT. YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD.**

**A/N for readers: I've had loads of fun writing this story, even through my laziness. This story I started hmm, 3 years ago? I want to thank all the supporters of this story! It's been a pleasure working for you guys!!**

**Sayonara,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Yuuuuuuuuuck I get it already. You're an item. But you don't have to touch each others butts in public..." Sakura covered her eyes.

"It's not what it looks like!" They yelled in unison.

"Yes yes, it's normal for couples to touch each other..." She was filled with impure thoughts for a second. _I wonder if Sasuke-kun and I... _

Neji and Tenten were nowhere to be seen.

"Eh?"

_**A kilometer away...in the forests where training takes place**_

"-HUFF- Where's the -HUFF- key? -HUFF-" Neji asked, on the verge of collapsing.

"In my bra, why don't you get it out for me"

"WHAT?"

"And while you're at it, just take it all off for me... sheesh I was being sarcastic"

"Seriously where is it...?"

"Not until you tell me--"

"Tenten honestly just do not keep asking me about it!" He snapped.

_**A few metres away...**_

"_-HUFF- Where's the -HUFF- key? -HUFF-"_

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered.

"Hmm?"

"D-Did you h-hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I heard it too..." Sasuke turned towards the noise.

"So did I!" Sakura joined.

"Hmm... I really don't hear anyth--"

"_In my bra, why don't you get it out for me?"_

"EH!? I HEARD THAT!"

"Quiet you fool" Sasuke snapped.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated, "I-It's...Neji and Tenten"

"_Just take it all off"_

TWITCH.

Hinata blushed and turned away.

"T-They're awfully...daring" Sakura stuttered.

"Hn" Sasuke was obviously blushing along with the rest.

"_Tenten -murmur- just -murmur- do -murmur- it!"_

Naruto looked amused and...excited, "I have to see this!"

"Not that it interests me..."

Guess Sasuke has hormones too.

Thus, they all dash towards them.

"I was just asking..." Tenten gave him the innocent look.

"Y-Yeah well. It's irritating"

"I'm your best friend, why shouldn't I be able to know your crush?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"I have my privacy" He glared.

"Don't be like that. Give me a clue!"

"No"

"Pweeaasee"

"No"

"Pretty please...?"

"No"

"NEJI JUST GODAMN GIMME A CLUE!"

Scary.

"She has long hair. Happy?" He turned away, preventing her from seeing his bright red face.

"...That's like saying you like Sakura"

"NO!"

_**Meanwhile**_

"Achoo!" Sakura sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"Why'd you sneeze all of a sudden?" Naruto asked, why leaping from trees with the rest.

"I don't know...maybe someone's talking about me..."

_**Back to Neji and Ten Ten...**_

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah..." Neji mumbled.

"What was that?"

"YES!"

"Okay okay calm down..." Tenten thought for a second, "Is she tall?"

"Not really..."

"Does she hang around you often?"

"Kind of. Yes..."

"Are you sure it's not Sakura?"

"YES!"

"Does she have blonde hair?"

"No"

"Blue?"

"No"

"Pink?"

"NO"

"Grey"

"No..."

"Black?"

"No"

"Brown?"

"..." He didn't reply.

"Okay brown..."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Which usually means yes"

"Is she your age?"

"Yes"

"Does she have big boobs" Tenten joked.

"Duh.. I MEAN... Shut up you!"

"Pervert..."

"You made me say that"

"Have you ever gone out with her?"

"Kind of"

"So your both dating?"

"No"

"Do you REALLY REALLY REALLY like her?"

"...Yes" Neji flushed.

"Do you L O V E her?"

"Stop pushing it"

"Are you two close?"

"Don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't"

"How can you not know if you're close or not with this girl or guy or animal or alien or whatever it is you like"

"I don't know"

"Neji, honestly do you reall--"

"It's YOU okay?"

"W-What...?" Tenten was godsmacked.

"Can't you tell, or are you too dense. Since the very first day we started that pathetic mission and baka sensei and Lee came up with those foolish plans, all these fated things have been happening. The word fate was beaten out of my head ages ago by that loudmouth, but now I'm beginning to think maybe this one time fate really is happening. I'm a normal ordinary male with feelings AND hormones, so there's nothing wrong with this, I LIKE YOU OKA--"

Kiss.

They remained in lip-locked for a long while. He was...shocked for a moment there. Although there had been countless accidents and incidents with them but, this was...real. Not a fluke, but real.

"Shut up you talk too much" Tenten grinned, followed by a wink.

Flush. THE Hyuuga Neji was blushing like a tomato.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP.

They jumped out of shock. There...Gai, Kakashi, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura stood, clapping.

"GO TENTEN!" Sakura yelled.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" They yelled in unison.

"Sensei, did we succeed!?" Lee yelled.

"Yes, we did indeed!!" They both bawled their tears out.

"If T-Tenten-chan can do it...s-so can I!" Hinata yelled.

"Eh? Do what?" Naruto asked.

"N-Nothing!"

"Sasuke-kun..."

He twitched. _Oh crap...please no..._

Kakashi glanced at them, and continued reading his book. _Romance seems to young for me nowadays..._

_**Excluding from the rest...**_

"Ne, Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Did you get to read the other half of that stupid rock?"

"No, what did it say?"

Tenten grinned.

"I Love You, Stubborn Bastard...Unusual isn't it?"


End file.
